Into the Harry Potter Series it's not so boring
by ponygirl1004
Summary: What if you can travel into the books in the year 2018? Well, here's Mikyma who will... And unlock the magic beyond her imaginations...


**1.** INTRO OF MY STORY

Hi, my name is Mikyma, people call me Miky, and there were a lot of strange things going on in my life. It's very strange, I tell ya… And also it's interesting at the same time. So here it goes… I will start on the day in June, 2018. Oh, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I know that if you are reading this, you are a person from the past of me. I guess you can call me the FUTURE, but really, you are the PAST…

We, my dad, my mom, my cat, and me, were moving. At first I didn't know any reasons why. But later on I found out, we were moving to this island that the president's son, Henry had found. I'm excited since we are only the 3rd to go and live there. Also the reason why I'm so glad is that there is no school there. They are only few new houses they are building. My mom tells me that she doesn't want to go to the island (they haven't even named it yet) because there is no school (mom! That's the reason I'm going!), the house works might not be so good since it's being built in 12 hours. I'm like, why? I mean they tested the new technology like 7 years ago and it worked, they have found a way to build houses with using lasers and robots in 12 hours! Really, do robots USUALLY make mistakes? I don't thinks so. Whatever, so, you see, my mom thinks about the past too much; yeah, I mean you. But wait until you hear about my dad. He is so young, not as in looks or personalities, well, I guess part personality, but he really is trying to act young to know me better, I think. You've gotta know, my dad was away, I don't know why, from when I was 3 to 11, now I am 13. So I've barely known him for only 2 years. I know he is trying his best, but, I would DEFINETLY want him to age himself. You don't know how embarrassing it is to have my kind of dad around your friends. Especially front of the "popular", you know what I mean. For an example, would you like your dad saying like words as 'whatever', 'duh', 'yeah, right', and 'Oh? My! Gosh!', and also something like 'I told you so'? I don't think so. Well, now you get the point. Whatever, back to the topic; however, anyway the government had picked us (we are so special) to go to the 'un-named-place-which-the-president's-son-had-found' island. We are getting there by f-train(f flying), it's only a 5 minute ride there since it goes through a transporting-hole, so I really didn't get much to see and explore the f-train. (Okay, let me tell you about the 'transporting-hole'. It's a hole, which looks like a blue donut with no opening in the middle, and on the surface it's like spinning. It's so cool and looks expensive but it only costs 3,000 dollars to ride it! Gees I can ride that for over a million times with my own money!!!)

As I was saying, I was going on the f-train and I sat down and started reading an old book. It's called "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". That book is my favorite book out of the 7 book Harry Potter series. I know that J.K. Rowling had written more books about after the Harry Potter series but, really, I like her old series much better… However I just decide to read about 3 pages, since I know that I take about 1 minute and 40 seconds to read per page. So I star reading… I'm on page 28, then 29… Flipping the pages, I realize I'm on page 35! Okay… Now I look up from my book and realize that the train is still going. And I say to myself, 'Yes! A new record! I have read 5 pages less then five minutes! And I didn't skim!!!' I smile with great joy and pleasure. I look to the left I see my mom reading… I can't see the title… and I look to the right and my dad, (ㅠ.ㅠ) He's embarrassing me AGAIN… He's listening to MUSIC!!! And he's kinda persuading me to look at him… Great he thinks this thing's going to make me feel better for myself… Whatever… Now to get back to reading…-"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived. Please double check if you have gotten everyth-" Great…. Now I can't work on my new record… Oh well… At least we are here. I take my book and exit the train. I can sense that my dad taking he's MP7 player off and sighing a very soft sigh, probably thinking that he had failed to impress me… Yap, you didn't impress me at all… I sound so mean… Well I'm kind of disappointed right now… I needed to leave all my friends at my home town, and having my dad embarrass me… Ah…

As I walk out, I find that the place is very… Umm… Foresty… Yeah… This is going to be fun. You see, ever since I was born I have never been close to a plant or an animal before since I lived so HIGH. Actually, I've been to a plant shop before! Where? A grocery store!!! Get it? Vegetables! HAHAHAHAhahaha… okay, not funny… Well, really, I think plants are really boring, animals too… Animals are like just things, they just move around, eat, and sleep, AND they can't talk. (Even though the scientists invented a lot of devices where you can communicate with them… Well, not really…) All there is to plants are just colors of green and brown… except when it's a flower or a fruit tree/plant and you know what makes plants so boring then even animals? They can't even move! How sad is that? So I just go down the scalator (for past peoples (FPP): a scalator is a device where it's sort of like an elevator but all there is to it is a floor. So it's just is a piece of metal that's round and thin which you stand on and which takes you to the destination where you're supposed to go. It's kind of cool, just that it's pretty old.) I feel the wind blowing across my face and something splatters on my face. I wipe it off, and realize- "Ahh!!! A bug!!!" Eww… Bugs? I thought they went extinct after the Big Accident 2 years ago when the huge Bug Repel Factory exploded. Great… Now my hates are back again. I HATE BUGS!!! Especially the bug that everyone says, 'oh my gosh, look! They are so beautiful!'. Yea… I hate butterflies! There colors are okay. But their wings and especially their heads? EWWW… Yuck… Don't even remind me of that… I don't know what bug had splattered into my face, but I sure hope it wasn't a butterfly. Well, actually I think I hope it was… (hahaha evil laugh) I'm getting closer to their extinction!!!

We finally arrive to our… A house… Cool. It's not a condominium, a town home, and apartment, nor any other house that you live together (like a same building, but not the same room. Ewww… sick…). It was a single family home!!! Yes! It's my dream come true! I've always dreamt to have a single family home. You probably do, but in my world, most people can't have a single family home because there were no rooms for building single family homes. That's one of the reasons why the governments around the world decide to build the New-World (the sky world where I used to live). However, my house is so white, well, at least today it is. You see, in my world, the people don't need to paint the walls, you just simply press these old-fashioned (new for you 'cause in your world it didn't even come out yet). So today, I guess the person who were finishing up the house, or maybe one of the robots had chosen the color (but why white?). Whatever… Well, inside, it was pretty normal: 3 bathrooms, with the M-C (mirror computers), 4 bedrooms with all our stuffs in it, and a kitchen, living room, dining room etc. Yeah.. It was normal… Well, I KNOW that I told you early in the story that my life was well, is very strange, right? Well, don't think that this is just a normal story. Because I'm not even close to what's SO strange. First, since I'm so proud of my room, I'll tell you about it. My room that day was PINK. Yap, the ugliest color in the world! In my opinion, I think that the color PINK is just so gross. Maybe because it's just so PINK or MAYBE it's because of one of the BAD memories about PINK with my DAD. You know what? Writing all this reminds me of bad memories… BUTTERFLIES (), my DAD, etc… Urgh… I hate BAD memories. Who doesn't? My bad, I repeat too much… So, you see, I went in to the house very amazed, (not what you think, I was amazed by the house of being built with wood, bricks, and other non-usual materials. It was so cool, yes, I wasn't surprised about all the new technologies. I'm used to it as like if it was air. Here, this is how to actually explain it. Umm… If you want to know how I feel is pretend that, you are just a normal human being of 2004 (me) and the person from the 1200's being so fascinated by a simple light bulb which is being you. Or was that exaggerating too much. I'm so much of a too much! Urgh… Okay… I gotta get back on track! Umm.. where was I? Oh yes, so I went into my PINK room and looked around: in the middle of the room a bed with BLUE sheets (I love BLUE), and windows with PINK shades (I hate PINK), PLANTS around corners (urgh…), a closet, a couch, 1mm flat screen 50" wide TV (pretty big huh?), a stereo, the one that's rally small which can make a lot of sound, etc. Yes, I know you think I forgot something main. Yes, I know what you're thinking. A , umm.. what was it called? A CP? A Cimpiter? Cupeter? Carpenter  ? Oh yes! A computer. Yes, I know I left that out, by PURPOSE. Why? Because I don't have a computer. I know for the DUMB people, who are reading this are saying, 'Oh my gosh, I thought she would have a computer, even I DO!', but for the SMART people, they would be thinking, 'Oh… So there is a new kind of a computer, maybe I should read it to find more about it… I'm curious, very curious (now I'm sounding like the guy in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, yeah, the wand dealer guy). Yes, if you chose to be the smart one, you were right. Yes… There is a new kind of a computer. This computer started developing during your time, yes, right now in your CIA's. OR maybe few years after right now (for you) (This is getting confusing. -) However, I have two computers, one that's really small and one that's pretty big but small. I'll explain the really small one first. This computer is called; not the 'REALLY SMALL COMPUTER' but it's called the EID. It stands for something like, Eyewear In Disguise, this computer is on glasses (it's just plain glasses when you're inside or if it's a nice day or etc. and it becomes a sunglasses if it's really sunny outside). And you control the EID with your mind. The screen shows up when you where the glasses, and the part of the glasses where it touches the place behind your ear next to your brain, some kind of a artificial-brain waves travel through and out to your brain, so you are able to control what's going on the EID. So if you have the EID, you will never ever forget things, maybe that's why school got rid-of the EID's, not FAIR. Well, that was confusing. Okay, now to the BIG but SMALL computer. This on is called, the LM, Laser Mind. To carry this, there is a little capsule that can be big as a peanut, or big as a car. You press a button on the capsule and the colored ( colors) lasers shoots up and there is your computer, it's not solid so, it can never be broken or damaged, and yes, when I say that, it includes the capsule too. The LM's are made out of Grimaerals, a type of mineral that's exactly 359328.462 times stronger then a diamond. I don't know how they got it because this is one of their secrets because they're afraid if this discovery falls into the wrong hands, a powerful weapon that can destroy the WORLD will be invnted! That's just so crazy I tell ya. Okay so whatever, those are the 2 types of "computers" as you say. Ah… Now to actually BEGIN my story… Hmmm…

(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

(A CLIFFHANGER!!!) (I LOVE HANGING PPEOPLE ON A CLIFF!)


End file.
